qubo_channelfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Theolivepit/Top 5 Shows I Like
A lot of users (even a couple of admins) posted their opinions on their blogs, so I decided to do the same thing. Here ya go, folks, top 5 shows I really like (even some honorable mentions). Enjoy! :) 5: Rescue Heroes The plots and animation are decent and most of the names are really clever. I like all the action too, but since it is rated TV-Y7-FV, some of the action frightens younger children. Overall, it's a very great show and teaches lessons about safety at the end of each episode. :) 4: Babar First off... LOVELY CLASSIC! I also never get tired of Babar's stories and adventures with his family and friends (e.g. Zephir), however, I found part of the series premire very frightening and I thought that children needed a parent to watch that part with them (I think they should actually watch the whole episode with their parents, and yes, I know it was only one time), but it is still a great show since I watched it on the block as a younger kid. 3. 'Pippi Longstocking' I love Pippi's go-to additude and her spunkiness. From red hair to her tremendous strentgh, Pippi does anything she can do. Despite her having the lack of ability to focus and worry a lot, she unintentionally outsmarts certain people such as bad guys (e.g. Bengt the Bully, Thunder Karlsson and Bloom). I always worried about certain characters on the show trying to take advantage of Pippi, such as selling her house (Pippi Doesn't Sell Her House), but she still successfully outsmarts them. This is why Pippi Longstocking is one of my favorite female characters who try to beat up feminine stereotypes. 2: Timeblazers Usually, history class is very boring, but if you have Sam (Mike Ackerman) and Jen (Heidi Leigh) as your history teachers, then they will teach you history the ENTERTAINING way. One of the very first episodes I watched from this show was "Justice" (watched this on about late August to early September in 2015) and it made me fall in love with the show, hence the COPS reference that they had on the episode. If I were either Shakira (Jasmine Richards) or Alex (Stephen Joffe), I would ask questions about common stuff like fads and Sam and Jen would inform the audience in an entertaining way. This show is overall great and funny to me. HONORABLE MENTIONS *My Friend Rabbit (lovable anthropomorphic animals who learns from their mistakes) *Pearlie (A fairy who has fun parties and is organized) *Willa's Wild Life (A young girl who has fun with her animals, also learns from mistakes) *Grossology (some great gross action and also informative and scientific) *The DaVincibles (really hilarious slapstick comedy) *Rupert (a bear who cares about others, especially the people in his life) *Famous Five: On the Case (fun mysteries to solve, should have some more praise) *Artzooka! (I love art, which is why I like this show) *Look Kool (funny skits *didn't know we had lenses in our eyes*) *Being Ian (A kid who doesn't want anyone to crush his dreams of being a filmmaker) *Class of the Titans (my class learned Greek Mythology; great plots *Funniest Pets and People (I find it very amusing that a veteran voice actor hosts the show) *Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century (Great plots, nice British accent) *Archie's Weird Mysteries (Riverdale made me give this show some praise) *Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse (Not all about running a circus, it's more about friendship) *Gofrette (he makes me very happy, especially his catchphrase "ZOWY") *Zula Patrol (Dark Truder is too hilarious to be a villian) *Cosmic Quantum Ray (it's amusing to watch) *Culture Click (I miss this so much) MOST HONORABLE *'Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series' (a red-headed girl who learns from her mistakes everyday) *'Sally Bollywood (Yes! An Indian female takes the lead! She beats these feminine stereotypes)' *'Ned's Newt (Really hysterical pop cultural references by Newton, a shapeshifting newt)' *'Giver (All about teamwork and diversity *e.g. race, disability*)' *'Stickin' Around (a female and her friend of color taking the lead, very diverse, bringing imaginations to life)' *'Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego? (Action+Education=Great show to watch. The Cheif is very funny)' ARE YOU ALL READY? WELL, HERE IT IS, THE #1 SHOW YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR... 1: JACOB TWO-TWO LOVED THIS SHOW SINCE THE BLOCK ON NBC!!! Now this is the show I pay attention the most. The animation, the plots, the voice acting, even the hip music is all decent. As the youngest of five, Jacob Two-Two overcomes all obstacles of Montreal (e.g. mysterious adults). His siblings (Daniel, Marfa, Noah and Emma) may make Jake feel isolated sometimes, but they still deep down love him and would never do anything mortal to him. And he is also lucky to have close friends (Buford and Renee) to help him on something he can't do alone sometimes. His parents (Morty and Florence) are unlike most parents, because they're not embarrassing and they really care about him. Overall, this is the best show out of any show I have watched, because it has a very unique style to it. '''Note: '''I wish that Jacob and Renee were a thing together, same for Daniel and Phoebe (Melinda's older sister, appeared on "Jacob Two-Two and the Valentine's Day Disaster"). All this stuff I typed up was my opinion. I was showing my love for those shows. :) If you have anything to say about this, please comment down below and please follow rule 13 (respect other people's opinions, yeah, it's on the home page). Thanks for reading. :) Category:Blog posts